coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9416 (29th March 2018)
Plot At daybreak, Gary and Seb are still hacking away at the pillars on the building site in their search for Phelan's gun. Phelan hires a boat to go fishing. Eileen isn't keen when he suggests moving even further away. The Rovers team holds a family day at the pub, giving away a free half to anyone who brings a child. The mill foreman, Frank, arrives on site and releases the security guard from the portaloo. He calls in the police when Gary and Seb refuse to stop hammering. Geoff Metcalfe lets Audrey pick the music at the hospital radio station to prove that her tastes are better than his. Jenny panics when Liz refuses to speak to Johnny about Spain, as she's already paid the deposit on the villa. The police arrive and arrest Gary and Seb, ignoring their pleas that Phelan has buried a murder weapon at the site. As they're taken away, an officer spots a body sticking out of the concrete. Carla doesn't think Alya is up to the job of running the factory. Aidan disagrees but puts her on a month's probation to placate his business partner. Geoff drops his pass when he goes for coffee and is locked out of the studio. Audrey has to keep the show going while he fetches security. Johnny discovers that a sum of money is missing from his account. Liz stops him from calling the bank and tells him it's Jenny's doing. The Rovers family day is a failure as the handful of customers are only there to claim their free half. Gemma brings a random teenager in with her. Peter thinks the whole exercise is a waste of time. Leanne is annoyed when Eva fails to pull her weight and then disappears. Kevin and Tyrone arrive with Ruby and Jack and walk right into an argument with Fiz who is there with Hope. Peter calms the situation. Eva goes to hospital as she hasn't felt her baby move all day. Gary is arrested on suspicion of murder, though the bodies have yet to be identified. Phelan gets a text from a contact on the mill informing him that the site is now a crime scene. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Clive - Emmanuel Ighodaro *Frank - Paul Hawkyard *Mike Thornberry - Louis Emerick *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *PC Connolly - Stephen Hoyle *DS Willets - James Quinn Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Office and cell *Weatherfield General - Maternity unit, corridor and radio station *Legacy Reach Paper Mill - Building site *Cottage, Whitehaven - Exterior and kitchen *Whitehaven harbour Notes *This additional Thursday episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *The harbour scenes were recorded in Whitehaven, Cumbria while the scenes at the Legacy Reach Paper Mill were recorded at the former premises of Robert Fletcher and Sons on Chew Valley Road, Greenfield, Saddleworth, a private site which now houses several independent businesses. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary and Seb hunt for Phelan's gun is halted when the police arrest them; and Carla is not convinced Alya is good enough to be Aidan's right hand woman. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,160,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns